Heavens Child
by theHappyness
Summary: too bad life ain't no joke. Maxlo semi AU :discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing on fanfiction!! So please R&R!!

Hope you guys enjoy this story… Allow me some time to explain.

Basically, you could call this a cross between Cinderella, my own story idea, Norse mythology, Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and a load of chocolate.

Heavens Child

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki doesn't belong to me. No matter how hott his Tushie is .

* * *

_Oh heaven_

_How I desire to make you mine_

_And forever bestow you happiness_

_With love so divine._

_Bride of the Water God, Yoon Mikung_

* * *

A girl. A girl was what she was.

In a world of gods and goddesses, she was just a mortal girl, brought here by through a series of odds and ends. She was a no one, a nobody. It wasn't as if there were any special circumstances really… more or less, it was kindness which had brought her here.

Before all of that though, the life she lead was horrifying. The day she was born, her mother died. It wasn't from childbirth. Her mother commit suicide. Her own father ran away not long after. After that, she was brought to an orphanage. All those who dared to go near her were hurt. Through this, she had been cast out by the mortals.

After that, she had been brought to the ogres, in order to sate their hunger. As it turned out, the ogres hadn't wanted her either; she wasn't like the normal meat they usually received. Unable to live in their environment, she was thrown to the giants, then the elves, the amazons, and finally, the dwarves.

The only reason she was in Asgard with the Æsir, was through of the kindness of her rescuer.

At the age of three, she had been rejected by the dwarves, and cast out into the woods as an offering for the great spirit of the forest. She remembered when she was about to be devoured by the spirit. The feeling of fear, the raging winds, and the horrifying whispers of the forest. Then, the calming fire that took her into the safety of some unknown rescuer. In his arms, she felt accepted for once. Almost loved. Soothing hands patted hair.

_"It's okay now, you don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here."_

It was he, who had helped her all those years, shielding her from oncoming monsters and Odin's wrath. He had been kind, been an unknown playmate.

During the time he was with her, he often went with her into the fields of flowers and allowed her to braid crowns of flowers for him, which he would often laugh kindly at.

He provided her with her own handmaiden, and even came into her room at night to personally comb her long hair, then, sing her to sleep.

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"You should offer your own before asking for others." He replied his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Mayura-chan."_

His eyes were what mesmerized her the most through. They were the most breath taking feature on him.

In her memory, there had always been two people of great significance. A young boy, no more then ten, and her own savior. The boy was even more of a mystery than her rescuer. Her fragmented memory allowed her very few clues, even of his existence.

His face was always shrouded in her memory; she could no longer remember how he looked. But by intuition, or by his confidence, she knew he was handsome beyond belief. And no matter how hard she tried, no name came to mind whenever she tried to remember who it was.

At the age of six, her savior left her.

_"I'll be back soon, wait for me."_

_"Promise?" Mayura held up her pinky._

_"I promise." he answered, hooking his own around hers. _

Back then, he had smiled, patted her head and walked away.

Back then, the people beside her were not his servants and handmaidens, but rather the highly revered goddesses Gnà, Frigg, and Fulla. She tugged on the dresses of the goddesses.

_Where is he going?"_

They glared at her coldly, and ignored her question.

_"Come, we will bring you to your new home."_

Those words had been insignificant back then, but now that she was old enough to understand the fullest extent of the meaning, it saddened her. "Wait for me" he had said. It had been twelve years, and she was still waiting.

When she had first arrived in the home of Frigg, its splendor amazed her. The gardens were beautiful beyond belief. For the first time after being separated, Mayura felt hope, that she might find a new type of happiness here, being able to live in a life of new luxury and exquisiteness. They were kind enough to accept her into their home, so why would they be any different to her?

But when she realized the situation she was in, and saw the truth without beauty to mask it, her hopes came crashing down. Instead of being brought to one of the many guest bedrooms, she was brought to the rooms of the lowest maids and servants. Instead of living in a life of love and care which she had once had, she was now raised by harsh words and back-breaking work.

_"Blame him for your misfortune, blame him for bring this upon you."_ The goddesses snickered, and left her.

She had no intention of doing so; fully believing he would come back to her. One day, he would come.

For many years, she served the goddesses, running the most difficult of errands.

_"You stole him from us."_

She often heard the goddesses Gnà and Fulla say. Whenever she asked the name, or rather, begged asking the name, they merely ignored her.

_"It doesn't matter. Go and fetch me a dress of clouds from Frigg. Hurry!"_

On the other hand, Frigg didn't bother with her much. To say the least, she was the kindest of the three. She even bothered to call her by her name.

"_You are fortunate we even bother with you, Mayura."_

Despite all odds, she still managed to smile at everyone. No matter how badly she was treated. She spoke kindly, and found great joy in meeting new creatures which sparked her curiosity (FUSHIGI MYSTERY!!).

This only angered the goddesses more.

They sent her off to wash clothing that didn't need to be washed. Ordered her to pick up after their mystical steeds and pets. Forced her to scrub their already clean backs, and whenever someone asked to borrow a handmaiden for a horrible job, she was sent.

Even after the day was over, her torture would still not be complete. At night, she was told to brush their hair with exactly one hundred strokes, and told to take hair from Odin's great horse Sleipnir, to create their combs. The goddesses believed that she would either be killed or bruised badly from the experience, were surprised to see that she came back, and had befriended the lonely Sleipnir. They continued to try and harm her, but to no avail.

By the age of ten, she possessed beauty which rivaled even that of the goddesses. Fearing that when she grew older, she would one day become dazzling beauty, they sent her off to do even more strenuous and messy jobs. The dirt and soot she collected on her face soon covered any potential beauty there might have been. Satisfied, the goddesses continued to send her off to do demanding work, no matter what it was. She worked day and night, never stopping for a break unless it was to sleep at night. She even took over jobs that other handmaidens had. Soon enough, the other handmaidens had nearly nothing to do, while Mayura did their jobs without a single complaint.

At the age of fourteen, she was sent to live in the eastern towers overlooking all of Asgard. At night, she was often visited by Heimdall, and at other times, by Thor. This greatly amused her, and caused a large boost of confidence for work during the day. After seeing this, Gnà and Fulla became discouraged from their task of breaking her spirit. But even if this was so, her smiling face angered them to no end.

By the time she was fifteen, nearly all of Asgard knew of her existence, and her cheerful demeanor all caused them to visit her. Soon enough, there were more visitors for her than there were for the two goddesses. Once again fearing that Mayura would become more popular than themselves, they sent her off to the western towers to live in complete isolation, only allowing her to leave her prison to serve them, or to very rarely run a few difficult errands around Asgard. Heimdall and Thor could no longer visit her, due to her sudden move. The only way to hear of what happened was through the gossip of the goddesses whom she served.

At eighteen, she was completely forgotten by the outside world, and lived an isolated life. Her beauty far surpassed that of the goddesses, but by then, the residents of Asgard could no longer remember what she looked like under the dirt and soot. The goddesses themselves had forgotten their original tasking of breaking her spirit, now that there was nothing on her to be jealous of, and stuck to simply torturing her. She lived only for the purpose of serving the goddesses who treated her as nothing more than a speck of dust. This is where our story begins.

* * *

"Mayura! Fetch me one of Idun's apples from the storage!" The haughty goddess ordered.

"Yes Fulla." The young girl answered a small smile upon her face.

To the goddesses, any work that the young girl did was horrifying. But to Mayura, it was simple, and she enjoyed it. Her smile was rarely forced, but after being separated from the rest of the world nearly three years earlier, she felt less and less secure of her position. For some unknown reason, the goddesses had hated her since they had taken her into their care. The kindest of the three, Frigg, rarely had any contact with her, and therefore, had no idea the extent of treatment she was given.

The privilege of going to the market weekly, which she had once had, was stripped from her. In turn, she was allowed a visit with the outside once a month. Even then, she only had two hours worth of time. It was difficult being happy in the situation she was in, but she did her best none the less. She had to do it for him who would one day come back for her.

"If you do so, I will allow you two extra hours in the market today. Now go." the goddess told her, while combing her long golden hair.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mayura laughed, and ran quickly to the storage room in order to retrieve the apples. The goddess was in an oddly good mood today, she pondered.

Nearly an hour later, she stood in the market place. The place was small, but she enjoyed it immensely. The rare opportunity to leave Fulla and Gnà made her nearly breathless with joy.

She skipped, ran, jumped and laughed all the way to the market place. She twirled the basket in her hand, greeted passer-bys who merely ignored her. She could barely make out what they said as they passed her.

"New dress soon…… Social gathering…… dancing…" their conversation and excited laughter caused her much confusion. It seemed as if everyone talked about the same thing.

When nearing the market place, she washed her dirty face in a pond, and walked off into the busy place. There, many hand maidens ran their errands, their clothing in ten times better shape than her, but at the same time, their faces ten times plainer. She smiled at all the marketers, including the shop keepers.

"I'll take this, this and this please." She told cheerfully to the stunned shopkeeper.

"I-I'll do so right away." He stammered, staring.

Around the market were various little shops, and many people whom enjoyed walking around and enjoying themselves doing so. Everyone sold things according to the trend, and if there was conflict between the gods, then the shops would also be split into clusters. It was a rather complicated matter.

But today, it seemed many shopkeepers were selling cloth.

"Maybe they're having a sale." Mayura reasoned with herself, and walked off to finish off whatever she had left to do.

Unaware herself on how she looked, she didn't know why the young stable hands stared, or why the young ladies shunned her.

By the end of the hour, she had completed all her shopping for the two goddesses, and now had three extra hours to explore. The complexity of Asgard had at first, completely surprised her. It was like another world, or rather, it was another world. The people and things she met and saw sparked her interest. Her curiosity almost always got the better of her, causing a great deal of trouble.

"Where to go, where to go…" Mayura mused while walking.

She looked up at the sky. Frigg was feeling happy as well. What an odd day. The sky was clear, cloudless. The sun shone beautifully, its radiance spread over all of Asgard, Lighting up the golden pillars which reached towards the sky.

Without paying much attention, she rounded a corner, her eyes still upwards at the sky, and bumped into someone.

"Owww…." Mayura voiced. She could imagine how she looked right now. Absolutely preposterous to the stranger whom she had bumped into. Her arms cushioned her heads fall, while her legs curled up near her stomach. Her hair spread around her, was most likely dirty, uncombed, and fuzzy. She sat up and lowered her head as a sign of respect for the stranger. If this person was the handmaiden of an important figurehead, she really was going to be killed by Gnà and Fulla. It would become rather problematic. Plus, most handmaidens hated her just because. Mayura winced. She was going to have it bad.

"I am sooooo sorry… I wasn't looking, and I was walking, and I am just really sorry… really, I'll do anything if you'll forgive me, it really was all my faul—" Laughter interrupted her heartfelt apology. Mayura looked up.

In front of her was not the angry adult handmaiden that she had imagined, but rather a young boy no more than ten, with sandy brown hair and emerald eyes.

By instinct, she put her hand on top of his head.

"What are you doing?" He inquired calmly.

"Ah! You're only a kid!" Mayura smiled, ignoring his question. "But you're so cute!"

The boy coughed.

"Who are you?" he asked. His expression was still rather uneasy.

"Daidouji Mayura." She answered cheerfully. "But you should tell your own name before asking for theirs! So come on."

He hesitated before answering.

"Ikol. It's Ikol."(Get it? Loki backwards!)

"Uwah! What an interesting name!" Mayura thought for a moment before answering. "But I've never heard of you before. That's odd…"

"Ah! That's because I'm just a—"he looked down at his attire "record writer in training!" he finished off lamely. "An insignificant job really. Not very noticeable."

"Really? That sounds quite fun! Ah! Do you want to know what I am? Well I really don't know either, but it's pretty fun! But the people I serve are always in a bad mood. But don't tell them I said that Okay? 'Cause then they'll get angry at me again… So promise me you won't tell?" Mayura stuck out her pinky. "Promise?"

"Ahh, yeah." Ikol in turn hooked his own around hers.

Mayura blanked for a moment.

"Mayura? Mayura?" Ikol looked at her with concern.

"Oh! It's nothing!" she smiled sheepishly at him, "it's just that well…" she trailed off for a moment, "you might think it's silly, but your touch seems really familiar somehow! But it's our first meeting after all, so that's not possible right?" Mayura told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's not possible." He answered, with a funny expression on his face.

Releasing her hold Mayura examined the scattered contents of her basket.

She groaned.

"Now I'll have to go buy the things all over again… I don't have much money left either. Oh well." She gathered up all the non-squished and not quite deformed fruits from the ground and began walking off.

"It was nice meeting you Ikol! I hope I'll see you next time too!" she called out behind her.

"Ah, wait, I'll come with you, after all, it was partially my fault too." He told her, while patting himself off.

"Eh, but if you're just a scribe in training, you won't have much money either!" she looked at him worriedly.

"Oh no! I have tons, more than I'll ever need." he answered nervously, settling her worries.

Mayura thought for a moment and gasped, then bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Could you be, maybe an illegitimate child between a god and human? Is that why you're rich even though you're a trainee? Come on spill, I promise not to tell anyone." She said, elbowing him, while glancing at him slyly.

"Well, something like that." He answered with a mysterious smile.

* * *

After shopping for nearly an entire hour, Ikol and Mayura stayed together and took a walk. Despite the apparent age difference, they had become fast friends. In the short time they were together, Mayura had begun to feel like she could trust him more than all the other people she knew, and felt oddly at ease. She told him nearly everything there was to tell, from the type of shampoo she used to her deepest most locked away feelings she felt while working with Gnà and Fulla. Even though Mayura told her secrets, Ikol was still a highly shaded figure for her, and when ever asked a direct question, he evaded it. She caught him looking at her often, although whenever she asked what it was, he simply laughed it off and said it was nothing. And despite his childish looks, his demeanor was more adult than she her own.

"This is actually more fun than I've had in a while." Mayura informed Ikol.

"Really?" Ikol looked up into her eyes.

Mayura shrunk away for a second; his eyes just had that kind of effect.

"Yeah, it's true." Mayura got up from the rock she was sitting on.

"Since I'm always working, I've never really gotten the chance to enjoy myself." She danced and twirled in the grassy areas.

Ikol watched her with an unidentifiable expression. Mayura felt a pang in her chest.

"You know what?"

Ikol looked up, indicating for her to continue.

This feels really familiar somehow." Mayura laughed. "I know this sounds really childish, but it's true."

"No, it's not childish at all." Ikol replied, an expression bordering hope on his face. "not at all."

Unable to hold his overwhelming gaze, Mayura searched around for a distraction.

"Flowers!"

She bent down, and began constructing a crown of flowers for Ikol.

"you know, I used to do this a lot, but lately, I haven't had a lot of time." She told him, while focusing her eyes upon the wreath she was creating.

"ah, that must've been fun." He replied.

"Come here Ikol!" She called over to him. He rose from his resting spot, and obediently walked over to her.

"Here, wear this!" She told him, placing the crown atop his head.

"I am a boy you know."

"Exactly why you should wear it." She smiled sweetly at him.

He merely sighed in reply.

After doing so, she yawned.

"But now I feel a bit tired from concentrating so long."

"You can lie down on my lap." Ikol offered.

"Is that okay?" Mayura asked, while crawling towards him.

"mmhmm, go ahead."

Mayura placed her head on his small lap.

"Well don't mind me then…"

"Yup."

"Wake me up in an hour or two okay?" she whispered, drifting of to sleep immediately.

Suddenly, his lap seemed much larger than before.

"mmhmm." He replied. His voice seemed deeper too.

He stroked her hair and hummed a faint tune. His hand seemed much larger as well.

"You know what? This seems familiar too……"

"mmhmm."

"Loki."

And she fell asleep.

* * *

Loki froze.

_To fall asleep after nearly realizing who I am. Is there such a girl?_

He laughed at the Irony.

_She hasn't changed much at all._

He looked down at the young girl sleeping in his lap, and pulled her sleeping form up against his chest, inhaling her scent.

_I didn't wait twelve years for nothing now did I? You have grown my dear bird, you have grown._

"Loki……" Mayura whispered hazily.

_But you don't seem to remember me much anymore now do you?_

He reached down to stroke her hair.

_I have waited a very long time my little bird._

Loki smirked mischievously.

_Far too long._

He pulled her up and kissed her lightly atop the forehead.

_Just a little longer, I'll wait just a little longer._

Mayura groaned and shifted slightly.

_Until you remember me completely._

* * *

I first saw her whilst flying as a bird across the land. I was running away from Odin's tasks that day… and I had every intention of continuing on if I hadn't seen her smile. It was her bright smile that captivated me, and I realized that it was the crying face that I never wanted to see. So I saved her. Oddly enough, she wasn't afraid of my fire in the least, she welcomed it, and the fire loved her.

Despite Odin's direct wishes not to keep her, I did so anyways. Because of that, Odin sent many assassins my way in order murder a mortal girl. I swore to protect her at all costs.

To add to that, monsters and creatures from all different lands targeted her constantly, and although this was so, I tried to keep it as much of a secret as possible. I put hundreds of protection spells from her, to keep the monsters from killing her. Under these circumstances, I set out often to find the root of the problem. But I never managed to find it.

"_That's because I'm cursed Loki, I'm cursed." _

That's what she told me with her large and oddly red eyes.

As she grew, I cared for her more and more, till by the time she was six, I had fully fallen in love for the first time. And in love with a girl thousands of years younger than I to say the least. And I feared it. It was the first time in my life that I felt such suffocating fear.

When Odin sent me a message ordering me to run a serious errand, I welcomed it. I struck a deal with Odin that no harm would come to Mayura during the time I was gone. He agreed. I Allowed Mayura to stay with the goddesses, fully believing that I would come back soon. But I was always too afraid to come back, and left her there.

It was long ago when it first started, when I first began having doubts about the way they were treating her. But, I had no way to put a spy in, so I had to wait for my opportunity to come. It wasn't till she was fourteen did it come. I was far too busy to visit her myself, and found that even if I did, she probably wouldn't remember me, nor accept me. Perhaps it was out of fear, but I sent Heimdall and Thor to check on her every once in a while. They would report to me as much as they could, but they could only describe her as being: cheerful, dim-witted and dense. She rarely revealed anything about her feelings, but never once did any of her expressions seem forced. It didn't calm my worries though.

Only a year later, she moved from the eastern tower to the heavily guarded western ones. I no longer had any means of seeing how she lived her life. For four years, I worried, until purely by accident, I met her in the market. Originally, I had planned to either tell her who I was, but fearing that she would hate me for not coming back, I hid my true identity. I realized that she had truly forgotten me when she told me I seemed familiar. I also noticed how much of a woman she had become, and the beauty she had turned into.

That's when I decided I would have her at all costs.

She would become mine.

* * *

(_A/n: these are like.. thoughts that Mayura are having while asleep .)_

I wanted wings because I could never have them. I wanted to have wings so I could fly across this fence that separated me from the rest of the world. I wanted to be _free_. Time and time again, it was always the same wish. To have happiness.

When I was little, I saw a picture in a gallery while serving the goddesses. It was a happy picture, with vivid colors, and something that would make you smile. But while I was smiling and laughing on the outside, I had felt as if my heart had been ripped to tiny shreds. That was because I could only see that picture. I would never be able to _be_ that picture. I would never attain that happiness. Because I am a caged bird. A wounded bird.

Not until he comes back for me. Not till then.

Hehe, how'd you guys like it? Please comment and give me any opinions you have!!

AH! Yes, I have to get this through, that last bit of Mayura-ness, doesn't say that she is constantly depressed… She's just having a bit of a… despair fit, if you will.

That bubbly nature of hers, is still 100 intact. That little part was just like in the last episode… when she got all sad looking for Loki.

Allow me to explain a bit about Gnà, Fulla, and Frigg.

Gnà herself is actually an attendant of Frigg, but also a messenger goddess. She also owns a horse named Hófvarpnir, who is able to fly through air, and walk on water.

Fulla, on the other hand, is a goddess of fertility, and another handmaiden of Frigg. Both are ásynjur.

Frigg, on the other hand Is the wife of Odin, and goddess of the skies. She is the queen of the Ǽsir.

Thanks for reading!

Mizu no Yuri


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, I know this chapter's coming a bit late. Actually, a lot late…

I am extremely sorry to all those who have been reading.

Special thanks to all those who have been reviewing!

A/n: for the purpose of this story, Loki and Heimdall will be on a bit of better terms than in the manga and anime. But not by much. It's more of a relationship where Heimdall has to listen to Loki. And loathes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok (sadly)

Heavens Child: chapter Two

Enjoy!

* * *

_Even when mountains flatten and riverbeds run dry_

_And the earth moves to become with the sky_

_Even when winter has thunder and summer has snow_

_Never will my feelings do anything but grow._

_-Yue Fu, Bride of the Water God_

* * *

_Fire licked up the hundreds of trees in the forest. The screams of the forest spirit echoed the darkness, threatening vengeance. But none of that mattered. Only the young child safe in his arms. Only her._

* * *

"You met her?"

"I met her."

"How did it go?"

Loki sighed.

"She forgot about me."

The god of thunder waited a moment, and burst out in laughter.

"You sacrificed the treaty with the dwarves to save a mortal girl, putting yourself in great danger, and she FORGETS about you?"

Loki chose to ignore the comment, walking down the hallway in a brisk pace.

"Anyways, how are you going to deal with the gathering this time?" Thor asked, jogging to catch up with Loki.

"After all, last time you ran away and brought back a mortal girl." Attempting to stifle his amusement, he coughed and nearly choked.

Loki waved it off. "I'm going to just let it be."

He stopped his hacking fit immediately.

"I—I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm going to let it be."

"Then you're going to have to marry one of the girls that go." Thor glanced at him doubtfully. "It'll take away your chances of independence. Not to mention they're all practically throwing themselves at you."

Loki stopped and looked through the window at the legendary city.

"There's one who barely even knows I exist."

Thor gasped.

"You can't mean HER can you?"

Loki merely nodded, in all seriousness.

"Odin's never going to approve of that." Thor glanced at him expectantly.

"He'll never accept it."

Loki smirked.

"I'm a trickster god remember? Play with fire, and you'll get burned."

* * *

The problem with gods was that they were so…_bossy_.

At least that was what Kotarou Kakinouchi believed.

If there were a better way to describe it, he would gladly call them scum, lazy good-for-nothings, and more than anything, narcissists.

And he had no problem with voicing his opinions out-loud.

That was also what got him tossed into the stables, under the order of the two most useless goddesses known to man. At least, that's what he believed.

But one day, he was going to thank them.

Kotarou Kakinouchi was definitely going to thank them one day.

* * *

"Hey mister, you okay?"

Mayura prodded at the moving lump completely submerged in horse slop.

"Because if you don't get out, the horses might eat you."

The lump began to shake with laughter.

"That has got to be the most _ridiculous_ comment I have ever heard." He pulled himself out of the slops.

"Well, at least I got you out of there. Who are you anyways?"

"The most wondrous Kotarou Kakinouchi at your service." He made a gentlemanly bow before her.

Mayura ran her eyes up and down the figure, and grimaced.

"I don't think you can really say that mister Kakinouchi. And you smell to boost." She pinched her nose.

He sputtered.

"_Pardon_ me?"

"I said what I said. Now let's get you cleaned up, or do I have to drag you by the ear?" Mayura demanded, in a no nonsense manner.

Still completely shocked, he followed her grudgingly.

* * *

The lake was somewhere he often went in order to spy on girls and goddesses. You could say he was a "perverted old geezer", but he preferred a "kind young man simply divulging himself in his manly pleasures" or something like that.

After all, he still looked young despite his thousand year old history.

Heimdall was by all means, secretive about his "pleasures". Given, he renamed it doing his duty. By making sure no one spied on the girls bathing. Which was a big no no. And something he would _never_ ever do.

Today was probably the best kind of day. Loki's gathering was in less than a month, meaning all the girls would be starting to get ready. Not to mention the sky was cloudless, and the sun shining radiantly upon Asgard.

He made himself comfortable in a tree, and waited.

What he saw shocked him.

* * *

"Kotarou-kun! Stop splashing meee!" Mayura giggled with unsuppressed mirth.

"I'm not, since it was you who made me come here, I believe that I have every right to be having fun right now." With that, he scooped up another handful of water, and sprayed it onto Mayura.

She attempted to dodge it, and only managed to fall straight into the water.

For a moment, she sat completely still, and Kotarou began worrying that she might cry.

"Oh gods, Mayura I am really sorry… umm… here's a handkerchief." He pulled out a sopping wet cloth from his pocket. "Or rather not… but I really am—"

Mayura rose up from the water, and he finally realized what she was really feeling at the moment.

"I'll just be going now." and he shot off downstream.

"KOTAROUUUUUU!!!!"

* * *

It wasn't everyday that he saw his sworn enemy's girl playing with another guy.

But it was entertainment.

It was the kind of enjoyment that you felt when you saw an unexpected yet welcomed challenge.

He loved it. He Basked in it.

It was his revenge, his glory, and no one could ever stop him. Not even the alluring young girls in the river.

* * *

"Don't you ever wish you could return to Midgard one day? I do." Kotarou inquired.

"I-I don't know." She paused. "I really don't know."

Seeing her hesitancy, he quickly changed the subject.

"S-so, how long umm… have you been working for the goddesses?" He stammered, his words rolling over one another, like the waterfall. Awkward, strange, and uncomfortable. Mayura looked at him curiously.

"What?"

In response, he fidgeted uncomfortably under her wondering gaze.

"I mean… ugh" he sighed "I was just wondering how long you've been working for the goddesses."

Never, in his entire life, had he felt so strange and embarrassed near any person. And he loathed it with a passion.

"And you?"

"What?" he asked impatiently, annoyed to be interrupted in such a manner.

"I was wondering how long you've been here." She pouted cutely. "You didn't have to be so harsh about it."

"Ah, no… I was just thinking about some stuff… that's it." He smiled sheepishly.

She glared at him suspiciously.

"Fine then. Continue."

* * *

"Lokiiiii…."

"What do you want now." he snapped.

"Come here… you need to see this…"

"I'm busy right now. Bother someone else."

"Oh come on. Is that how you treat your friend who just found something interesting about your girl?"

"Yes it… wait what?"

Loki sat up and dashed towards heimdall. In his wake he left a flurry of papers and several articles lying on the floor, his heavy trench coat sweeping across the desk like a duster.

"Oh, so now you want to hear what I say? After all that mis-"

"Just shut up and show me."

Heimdall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't blame me when I show you it." He snapped his fingers, and the images bounced across the mirror in a swirl of colors. Blue, red, pink, yellow, and the more Heimdall showed him, the harder he clenched his fists. By the end, he shook with anger, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"I told you not to blame me."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

She sat in the flower patch where she had met the boy yesterday. It was a pleasant feeling to be here. She felt the warmth of the sun shining down upon her face, the scent of the flowers drifting in the air. It was such a peaceful day.

"That bastard!"

Or not. She heard the stones crunching under the pressure of heavy feet. Didn't sound good at all. Mayura didn't dare to turn around.

"Umm… Mister?" she asked shakingly.

The footsteps stopped.

"Crap."

"Are you... um…" she turned very slowly.

And there in front of her stood a very confused green eyed young boy.

"Angry…." She drifted off.

"Mayura?"

* * *

I'm really sorry about the cliffy, I(am feeling really guilty about this) was sort of trying to write this chapter as quickly as possible in order to get some other stuff done… so I guess this chapter's nearly worthless other than a intro for chapter 3!

I apologize again for the late update… I'm actually moving out of the country, so it's been pretty hectic lately, all the "I'm taking this" and "wait, what about that?" But still going to write on fanfiction!

Thank you very much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it -

Don't forget to R&R!

Mizu no Yuri


End file.
